


Financial Aid

by Rina9294



Series: Funding [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: It's set before Raiders and explains how Indy got the funds to be in that jungle in the first place!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2000.

1935

"Remind me again why I have to be here, will you?" Attending the black tie gala at the museum may have been crucial to getting financing for his next expedition, but that didn't make the event any less excruciating. _Also doesn't make this damn tuxedo fit any better._

Keeping the bland smile plastered on his face, Indiana Jones circulated through the ballroom of the luxury hotel, making inane conversation with wealthy socialites and trying not to growl in frustration. "You have to spend money to make money," the museum's director said by way of justifying the cost of this extravaganza, not that Indy agreed.

_I could go to South America and back three times over for the price of the champagne these idiots are swilling alone._

"You ever wonder just how much of the money they raise on these things goes to the cause they're allegedly supporting?"

Indy chuckled at that, and turned to look at the man who had come up alongside him. Bright green eyes sparkled with humor as the newcomer lifted his glass of champagne in a toast, then drained it. "Ramsey Corwin, but call me Cory, please." He deftly exchanged his empty glass for a pair of full ones, then offered one to Indy.

"Indiana Jones, but Indy is fine." He paused, wondering if he was imagining things, or if the other man had truly given him an appraising once over. "And as one of the 'causes' this thing is supposed to be funding, I can tell you the answer is not enough."

"Really? Now why am I not surprised by that fact? Bureaucracy." Cory sighed, and ran a hand through his dark hair, shaking his head. "A big waste of time if you ask me. I prefer more direct methods myself."

He laughed then, a rich, husky sound that made Indy want to squirm with the way it wrapped itself around his nerves. Damn, what was wrong with him? "I think we're of the same mindset. These things are a necessary evil as far as I'm concerned. I'd much rather be out accomplishing something on a dig rather than trapped here. I am curious though: I know why I'm here, but you don't seem to like these shindigs any more than I do. Why are you here?"

Cory shrugged the black silk of his tux following his movements easily, making the material shift over his starched white shirt. "Call it research, Professor Jones. I'm always interested in what's going on in the field of archaeology."

"Personal interest or professional?" Indy asked curiously.

"Oh personal, most definitely personal." Cory flashed him a grin. "Though I'm more familiar with the past of Great Britain myself, I do know people who are highly knowledgeable on more ancient sites."

"Really?" Indy's interest in the other man grew, and he smiled as well, noting with a bit of consternation that Cory's eyes seemed to linger on the scar on his chin for an inordinately long amount of time as he did so. "Mind if I ask who you know? I'm acquainted with most of the serious hobbyists in the field."

"I doubt you'd know any of them. They tend to keep to themselves for the most part." Cory took a drink, then looked at Indy's still full glass. "Planning on drinking that, or just holding it?"

"Hmm? Oh." Still trying to puzzle out the other man's cryptic comment, Indy drained his glass, cursing under his breath when he spotted a flotilla of richly gowned society matrons heading in their direction, knowing that he was going to be smothered in a moment.

Cory took in the bevy of approaching ladies, then slung a companionable arm around Indy's shoulders, steering him out of the crowd and into the hall outside the ballroom. "Consider yourself saved, Professor Jones," he said, winking.

"Indy, please. Professor Jones makes me think of my father." Inordinately pleased that his comment prompted another round of that addictive laughter, Indy took a closer look at his companion, trying to judge his age. By all indications Cory appeared younger than he was but there was something about him that just felt old. Indy couldn't pin it down because it certainly wasn't anything about the other man's demeanor, it was just a feeling he had; the same one that hit him when he was getting close to a find on a dig.

"Indy it is then." Cory slid his hands into his pants pockets, a move that should have ruined the lines of his tux but somehow didn't. "So, you tied to this place for the night?"

Indy left off pondering just whom the other man's tailor might have been and shook his head. "As much as the curators would like me to be, I think I've schmoozed the masses all that I can. Eventually I'd say something to shock someone and there goes my next dig."

"I promise, nothing you say can shock me. I've heard it all and then some. Interested in continuing this discussion over a nightcap somewhere?"

It was late, but what the hell? Talking with Cory was certainly a lot more entertaining than going back to his room or returning to the fundraiser. If the board threw a fit, well, it was nothing that hadn't happened before. "Where do you have in mind and does it have decent whiskey?"

Cory gave that damned infectious grin again and slung his arm back over Indy's shoulders once more. "Where is upstairs, and, if it doesn't, I'm sure room service will be more than happy to oblige."

By the time the two men exited the elevator on the penthouse floor, Cory was regaling Indy with a story of one of his ancestor's exploits during the Revolution. "Not quite as far back in the past as you're interested in I'm sure," the green-eyed man chuckled as he opened the door to one of the suites, "but hopefully amusing nonetheless."

"I'll have to remember to talk to one of chairs in the history department and see if he's ever heard of that fellow before. Sounds like quite a character." Indy watched as Cory slipped out of his jacket, then did the same, accepting a tumbler of whiskey from the other man after laying his coat on the back on the back of the Chesterfield sofa.

"He came to a bad end, I'm afraid," Cory sighed. "The English tracked him down and shot him for a traitor."

"Seems like he helped a lot of people before that though."

"True. Everyone dies eventually, so you might as well enjoy yourself while you're here." Cory looked amused at that, as if he was enjoying some private joke. "That's also why I live by the credo of taking a chance on things I want."

Indy turned halfway in the seat, resting his arm on the back of the couch, his curiosity getting the best of him. "And what is it you want?"

"That's easy." The other man's eyes darkened to emerald and he leaned in closer. "You." "What?" Indiana Jones had seen and heard many things in his life over the course of his travels but none had ever stunned, and God help him, aroused him as much as this simple statement. Shock froze him in place, and the archeologist immediately found himself pressed up against the side of the couch, staring up at this virtual stranger who then proceeded to kiss him with more expertise than should have been humanly possible.

Indy was ready to pull back. He _wanted_ to pull back and deck this pervert, but he found he couldn't. It felt totally different from kissing a woman; all restrained strength and solid muscle where normally there was softness and delicacy, but damn it felt good. Groaning, unbelieving, Indy let Cory tease his lips open, then his mouth was flooded with the smooth, whiskey-laced flavor of the other man as his tongue slid past lips and teeth to rub against Indy's.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Cory asked, barely restrained desire giving his voice a dark, sultry tone. He was lying half over Indiana, smiling down at the other man, one hand behind the archaeologist's head so that he could feel the softness of Indy's hair, the other hand resting against Indy's chest, toying with the studs that held his shirt closed.

"You - you kissed me," Indy gasped, once he was able to form a coherent thought, something that took a few seconds as his brain had mostly shut down during Cory's expert attention. "Why did you do that? What are you doing?"

"Why?" Cory's full lips quirked up into a grin and he chuckled. "Because I wanted to. And as for what I'm doing now..." He moved so that he was pressing hard enough against Indiana that the solid pressure of his erection could be felt through their clothes. "Well, I think you've studied enough know that, Professor."

"But you're a man!" Mortified because of the stupidity of that statement, Indy leaned his head against the arm of the couch, then almost shot straight up when Cory swooped in to taste the skin of his throat above his collar. Man or not, Indy was beginning to enjoy the attention and the archaeologist found himself arching upwards, trying to get more pressure on the suddenly hot and needy parts of his body. "I don't know..."

Cory raised his head enough to smile, and kissed Indy again, running his lips over his lips afterward as if savoring the finest of flavors. "Just relax, Professor. All you have to do is enjoy. I've been wanting to taste you since I saw you. Actually, I've been wanting to taste this most of all."

Angling in, he swiped his tongue out over the horizontal scar on Indy's chin, the small jump making him chuckle before he sat up and undid the bow tie from around Indy's neck. After disposing of the thin piece of silk and tossing his away in the same negligent manner, Cory slowly began working on their shirts, undoing one of the studs on Indiana's shirt, then repeating the move on his own.

By the time his shirt was undone, Indy found himself sitting up to help Cory with the removal of his undershirt, eagerly anticipating the touch of those nimble fingers on his chest. The first slide of the other man's fingers over his skin and through his chest hair, then over his suddenly tight nipples, drew a loud groan from Indy. The second had his hands coming up to explore Cory's broad, nearly hairless chest to try and see if his skin felt as warm as it looked.

They continued this way, trading caresses and kisses, until Indy tensed when Cory's fingers wandered to his waistband. Supremely conscious of the fact that he was tenting his trousers like a teenager and that he was more aroused than he could remember being in years, Indy swallowed hard, half dreading, half dying for that first contact with his throbbing erection.

"One step at a time, Indiana," Cory murmured, continuing to skate his fingers over the place where warm skin changed to cooler fabric. "Trust me to lead you. I won't hurt you."

With a shudder, Indy relaxed again, his hazel eyes fixed on the movement of Cory's hand over his waist, then the small motions as the other man undid the fastenings on his trousers and carefully lowered the zipper. Pants, underwear, shoes and socks all ended up in a jumbled pile at the end of the sofa and Indy watched, wide-eyed, as Cory stripped out of the rest of his clothes with the ease of breathing, leaving both of them nude.

His gaze gravitated to the proud column of flesh jutting upwards from the other man's groin and it hit home with the force of a thunderbolt exactly what he was doing. "Cory..."

"Shhh..." The other man murmured, dropping to his knees alongside the sofa and running his hands up Indy's thighs. He leaned in, and Indy's whole body jerked off the couch as Cory took his cock into his mouth, swallowing it to the root in one long glide.

"Jesus!" Lightning strikes played along his nerves and Indy swore he saw stars. It wasn't that he'd never had a blowjob before, but none of the women who had granted this sexual favor had ever done it with such fervor and apparent delight as his current partner. "Mmm?" The questioning hum vibrated along the thin skin of his cock and Indiana bit his lip to keep from howling in pleasure. His hands crept up to card through Cory's sable hair and his hips moved shallowly, seeking more stimulation. One of Cory's hands slid between his thighs and cupped his testicles, kneading them within their sack, driving Indy closer to the edge.

And then the other man swallowed.

Indiana couldn't help it. He screamed at the same moment his orgasm hit, inundating Cory's mouth with pulses of his seed as he writhed shamelessly on the heavy fabric. Dimly he felt Cory lick his flesh clean then move upwards taste his torso, lapping at the sweaty flesh as if the salty taste was a fine delicacy.

"Told you you'd enjoy it," the other man chuckled, before kissing Indy, this time leaving the flavor of his own essence in his mouth.

"What about you?" the archaeologist asked hoarsely, darting a glance at the other man's cock, then looking away, knowing that he couldn't do what had just been done to him.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Professor. If not, then there's always this." He held up his hand and winked before bursting into laughter at Indy's shocked expression.

Indiana had the sudden feeling that the other man was mocking him, even if it was in good humor, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Get your ass down here," he ordered, his tone the one that sent prideful grad students scuttling away in terror.

"Yes sir," Cory laughed, waiting until Indy slid off the couch before taking his place. He sprawled on the cushions, one leg bent at the knee, the other one hanging off the edge, his arms crossed behind his head. "You're an explorer," he grinned, "so explore."

"Bastard," Indy muttered under his breath, but the word was spoken in an affectionate tone. Moving slowly, he placed his hand in the center of Cory's chest, letting it rest there to feel the beats of the other man's heart. The hurried rhythm beneath his palm told him that, although he looked relaxed, Cory was definitely ready for whatever he was going to do.

Running his hand back and forth across the smooth expanse of Cory's chest, Indy moved gradually lower, over the tight buds of his nipples to the hollow indentation of his navel, then over one of the jutting ridges of his hipbone. A glance at the other man's face showed him that Cory was watching him voraciously, his green eyes darkened to almost black with dilation, his kiss swollen lips parted as he panted.

"This I've done before." Indiana didn't mention that it had always been on himself, and he averted his eyes again as his fingers closed around Cory's erection. He felt oddly disjointed kneeling there, his palm filled with silky hot flesh that wasn't his own. There was sensation, but it was nowhere near as intense as stroking himself. Wondering if all men liked the same pressure and rhythm that he himself preferred, Indy eased his hand upwards along the smooth flesh under him, stopping when the side of his thumb hit the droplet of pre-ejaculate decorating the slit at the tip of Cory's shaft.

Cory's husky whispers of encouragement proved a delicious impetus, and Indy squeezed his fingers closer together, gently pulling back the other man's foreskin, exposing the duskier flesh beneath. His strokes grew firmer and faster, moving against Cory's thrusts, his own smile growing at his partner's abandon and his inventive turn of phrase.

"Hey, Professor, come here." Indy looked up at the raspy invitation, then understood and rose up higher to kiss the other man. His tongue invaded Cory's mouth with the same rhythm his hand was stroking the dark-haired man's flesh and Indy felt as much as heard Cory's moaning escalate in volume and force. He pulled back, staring in wonder down at the other man's face, watching as Cory's expression turned to one of sheer pleasure as his climax surged through him, wetting the archaeologist's fingers with the physical evidence of what they had just done.

Before Indiana could move to clean off his palm, Cory snagged his wrist, bringing his hand towards his lips to slowly lap at the cooling seed coating his skin. "Want to try?" he teased, going back to his task when Indy gave a quick, negative, shake of his head.

"I will do this though," the archaeologist murmured once the other man was done, leaning in and kissing Cory once again, refusing to shy away from the knowledge that the other man now tasted of his own orgasm.

"So..." Cory purred, shifting over on the couch and tugging at Indy until he was lying on top of him. "Any plans for the rest of the night?"

~*~*~

Groaning from fatigue and slightly sore muscles, Indy rolled over on the bed, then pushed up to his elbows when he realized he was alone in the sumptuous bedroom. "Cory?"

Hearing no reply, he rose from the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist and making his way out into the living room. His clothes were still lying strewn all over the floor but the other man's tux was gone - along with him apparently.

"Damn. Well now I guess I know how the other half feels," he muttered, stooping to gather up his decidedly worse for the wear tuxedo when something struck him as odd. Straightening slowly, Indy rubbed at his chin as he studied the large leather satchel, then picked up the note on top of it.

> ~Professor -
> 
> Have fun in South America and good luck!
> 
> Maybe we'll see each other again.
> 
> C~

"I don't know if I should be thankful or offended, damnit," he muttered, his voice falling away to silence as he opened the bag and gaped at the stacks of bills inside. The note lying on top of the money, however, soon had him laughing until he collapsed on the chair alongside the table, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

> _~And no, you shouldn't be offended. This was yours no matter what did or didn't happen last night. Now go deal with your ancient things and I'll go deal with mine.~_

"You are a character, Ramsey Corwin." Indiana dressed and started downstairs, the satchel grasped firmly in his hand, his jacket slung over his arm. "I just wonder exactly who you are."


End file.
